Histoires de jumeaux
by Noir Sang
Summary: Série de petits textes sur deux paires de jumeaux qui sont Saga et Kanon et Hypnos et Thanatos. UA pour la plupart des textes et s'inscrivant dans l'univers de Saint Seiya pour d'autres.
1. Portable

J'ai remarqué que j'avais pas mal écrit sur les jumeaux Saga et Kanon et un peu aussi sur Hypnos et Thanatos alors j'ai décidé de faire un recueil spécial sur eux. Je pense que le potentiel d'histoires avec des jumeaux est juste gigantesque. Donc attendez-vous à ce qu'il soit bien remplit.

* * *

\- Kanon, demanda subitement Saga alors qu'il soulevait des dossiers en quête de quelque chose, tu saurais où se trouve mon portable ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être dans ton cul.

Telle fut la réponse du concerné qui fit soupirer de dépit son jumeau qui répliqua de suite.

\- Je te remercie pour cette réponse d'un grande maturité, Kanon. Et sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas une petite idée d'où il pourrait être ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Bon, appelle-moi, s'il te plait, que je puisse remettre la main dessus parce que j'en aie besoin.

Son cadet, de quelques minutes, soupira à son tour avant d'attraper son téléphone et de composer le numéro de son frère tout en parlant.

\- N'empêche que si ça sonne dans ton cul t'auras l'air con.

\- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, répliqua l'autre.

Une sonnerie étouffé retentit alors et qui se localisait, justement, au niveau du postérieur de Saga dont un air choqué apparut sur son visage alors que Kanon explosait de rire se fichant ouvertement de la tête de son jumeau.

\- Ah, tu vois, fanfaronnât-il entre deux éclats de rire, il était bien dans ton…

\- Il était posé sur ma chaise et je me suis assis dessus, rectifia son double physique un peu rouge de honte.


	2. Bisou

Kanon s'approcha de son frère, sucette au goût fruité dans la bouche, alors que ce dernier était en train de taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune des deux ne décida de lui coller un bisou baveux sur la joue, ôtant d'abord sa sucette au préalable, et un peu collant.

\- Argh, Kanon, c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama Saga en fusillant du regard son jumeau qui déjà repartait en se marrant comme une baleine tandis que son ainé attrapait un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer la bave qu'il avait sur la joue.


	3. Tu es bleu

Kanon rajustait le col de sa chemise noire quand son frère entra à son tour pour passer un coup de brosse dans sa chevelure.

\- Oula, tu es… bleu, Saga.

\- Ça s'appelle être monochrome, Kanon.

\- Ah bah je vois ça. Pantalon, chemise et même chaussures. Il n'y a rien qui ne soit pas bleu, soupira le cadet. Ah non tiens le caleçon est noir.

Ce disant il tira légèrement sur le sous-vêtement de son jumeau pour appuyer son propos. Ce qui provoqua un léger froncement de sa part. Et rapidement, il fit mine de s'éloigner.

\- Bah, tu vas où ? s'étonna Kanon.

\- Changer de boxer.

\- Pourquoi donc ? On ne va pas le…

Le plus jeune des deux se tut avant de comprendre quelque chose et attrapa une des oreilles de son frère et tira dessus assez fortement avant de lui dire d'un ton sévère.

\- Non, Saga, tu ne va pas te déshabiller à la soirée de Milo !


	4. Recueillement

Avec un soupir, Kanon s'avança vers le cimetière, quelques fleurs blanches à la main. Après qu'il ait décidé de se ranger aux côtés d'Athéna, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur pas mal de choses et en particulier sur sa relation avec Saga.

Certes, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été au beau fixe car l'un comme l'autre avait une vision très différente mais aussi une situation inégale même si son aîné avait toujours essayé de ne pas le laisser vivre dans l'ombre comme un pestiféré.

À vrai dire, le cadet des Gémeaux regrettait amèrement son comportement. Sa vie avait toujours été plus difficile que celle de son jumeau mais au moins lui avait eu la noblesse d'esprit de ne pas l'abandonner derrière lui même quand il était devenu chevalier d'or. Lui s'était contenté de médire et d'agir sans discernement ni sagesse comme un imbécile.

Et si il y avait bien un regret que Kanon avait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à Saga combien il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il savait que son frère lui aurait fait la morale mais aurait accepté ses excuses quand même.

Alors qu'il posait les fleurs sur la tombe de celui qui avait été le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, il ne put s'empêcher de dire les mots qu'il aurait tant voulu lui dire et qu'il ne lui a que très rarement dit dans sa vie.

\- Je t'aime, mon frère.


	5. Tu ne me veux pas mon bonheur !

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

Kanon, regardait Saga un air choqué sur le visage. L'ainé des Gémeaux se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant lourdement.

\- Cet homme n'est pas fréquentable, Kanon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Son cadet serra les dents alors que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il finit par hurler au visage de l'autre.

\- En fait, tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir Rhadamanthe parce que tu veux juste que je reste célibataire ! Ça te fais chier que je sois plus heureux que toi dans la vie ! Tu voudrais être à ma place, c'est ça ? En fait tu ne veux pas mon bonheur !

Ce qui fit l'effet d'une gifle pour Saga qui regarda son jumeau d'un air horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire alors que ce dernier avait commencé à pleurer. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme qui était son portait conforme et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Kanon. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Je suis content que tu aies aussi bien réussi dans ta vie et à trouver ton bonheur et ta voie mais je veux aussi te protéger, tu comprends ? Je t'aime, Kanon et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu fréquente des personnes aussi malsaines que Rhadamanthe.

Son monologue sembla détendre son jumeau qui commença à étreindre à son tour son frère enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure blonde.

\- Je comprends, Saga. Pardon de m'être emporté, je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais tu sais, Rhadamanthe n'est pas si horrible que ça. D'accord, il est plutôt froid et à l'amabilité d'une porte de prison mais c'est un type droit qui n'a rien n'à se reprocher. En plus, il est vraiment gentil avec moi, tu sais. Je suis certain que si tu le rencontrais et parlais avec lui, il te plairais.

\- Peut-être un jour mais je continue de me méfier de lui quand même.

\- Mais tu veux bien me laisser aller le voir ?

Saga hésita. Il savait que son approbation et sa bénédiction étaient importantes pour son frère qui voulait vraiment lui montrer qu'il était devenu responsable. Finalement, il finit par hocher la tête ce qui lui valu un baiser sur la joue avant que son frère ne parte rejoindre sa wyverne chérie.


	6. Chemise

\- Thanatos, tu as encore volé ma chemise.

Ce n'était pas une réprimande mais une simple constatation de la part d'Hypnos alors que son jumeau se baladait avec une chemise noire qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Oh aller, frangin, c'est juste une chemise.

\- Peut-être mais c'est la mienne.

\- Oh fais pas ton rabat-joie, tu en plein d'autres !

\- C'est une question de principe, Thanatos.

\- Et bien ton principe, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense.

Et ce disant, le voleur partit à l'autre bout de la pièce suivit par son frère qui voulait récupérer son bien.


	7. Erreur sur la personne

Saga poussa un soupir en voyant étendu dans le lit de son frère l'amant de ce dernier, Rhadamanthe, qui commençait lentement à émerger du sommeil.

Finalement, son jumeau avait décidé de l'inviter à la maison et même si ce fut un peu tendu au départ, les deux hommes avaient plutôt trouver rapidement un terrain d'entente et il était vrai que le jeune homme aux yeux dorés était plutôt de bonne compagnie même si il était toujours plus renfrogné qu'autre chose.

L'aîné s'approcha alors de « l'intrus » pour le secouer un peu histoire qu'il finisse de se réveiller. Sauf qu'il avait oublié un petit détail. Et il ne s'en rappela que quand le juge passa une main sur sa nuque et ne l'embrasse langoureusement en guise de « bonjour ». Rhadamanthe n'arrivait pas encore différencier Kanon de lui.

Et bien entendu ce fut le moment que choisit son cadet pour entrer dans la chambre et de leur hurler dessus. Ou plutôt sur son petit ami, qui avait comprit de suite son erreur et qui était rouge de honte, épargnant son frère qui n'y était pour rien ou presque dans l'incident.

\- Rhada', je t'aie dis de dire d'abord mon prénom pour t'assurer que ce n'était pas Saga qui était en face de toi !


	8. Café

Hypnos soupira alors qu'il prenait son mug de couleur blanche pour prendre son café matinal. Alors qu'il avançait vers la cafetière pour remplir la tasse, il se figea et ses sourcils se froncèrent avant qu'il ne se mette à crier en voyant le récipient vide.

\- Thanatos, tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste ! Tu aurais quand même été gentil de me laisser du café !

\- Mais c'est de bonne guerre, Hypnos, répliqua son jumeau depuis le salon. Hier tu t'es empiffré de beignets sans m'en laisser un seul. J'exécute juste ma vengeance en ne te laissant pas de café ce matin. Ah et au fait, il n'y a plus de café dans le placard alors tu ne vas pas pouvoir refaire une cafetière.


	9. Lunettes

Hypnos releva la tête de son livre en soupirant avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux alors qu'une de ses mains tâtonnait sur sa droite.

\- Zut, marmonnât-il en relevant des papiers à la hâte. Mais où elles sont passées ?

\- Tu cherches quoi, Hypnos ? demanda Thanatos qui relevait le nez de la partition qu'il était en train de créer.

\- Mes lunettes. Tu ne les aurais pas vues ?

À ces mots, Thanatos émit un petit rire avant de secouer la tête et de répondre à son jumeau en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Mon pauvre Hypnos, tu es vraiment un idiot parfois.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Tes lunettes sont sur ton nez depuis le début.

Le dieu du sommeil porta une main à ses yeux et remarqua, non sans une certaine honte, que le dieu de la mort avait raison.


	10. Câlin

\- Hypnos, demanda soudainement Thanatos. Je peux te faire un câlin ?

Ce qui provoqua le quasi étouffement de son jumeau avec sa gorgée de thé. Le dieu de la mort tapa alors dans son dos en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande une chose pareille ? Pour le plaisir de me voir m'étouffer alors que je bois ?

\- Je suis sérieux, Hypnos, je veux te faire un câlin.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu manifeste une telle envie alors que tu es plutôt du genre à garder tes distances avec les autres.

\- Je peux ou pas ? s'impatienta l'autre.

\- Fais-toi plaisir.

Aussitôt il sentit le corps de l'homme aux cheveux argentés se presser contre le sien alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Parfois, son jumeau avait des moments où il voulait un peu de chaleur. Peut-être qu'à force de tuer des personnes, il voulait goûter un peu de la chaleur de la vie.


	11. Prêt

\- Saga, demanda soudainement Kanon, tu veux bien me prêter ta veste en cuir violette ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda son aîné méfiant.

\- Je veux aller en boîte avec Rhada'.

\- Et des vestes, tu en as, non ?

\- Oui mais t'as bien plus de fringues que moi. Aller, Sasa, je te la rendrais intacte !

\- Bon, d'accord mais si tu l'abimes, tu la repaieras. Et ne m'appelles pas Sasa !

\- Ok. Merci frangin !

Saga soupira alors que son frère partait en claquant la porte. Décidément, il serait peut-être temps que Kanon investisse son argent dans des vêtements au lieu de piquer les siens.


End file.
